The Rings of Power! Part 1: The Ring of Promethius
by Cyclone49
Summary: This fanfic is never going to be completed. Sorry.
1. Prologue

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius By Cyclone49 ****

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius _By Cyclone49_

****

Prologue

The Ring of Promethius is the first of the three godly rings. It's power, unmatched by anything. The holder of this ring has powers restricted only to he gods. Because of this it is hidden far into a cave, a cave only the most skilled of wizards, or fighters, could get through. Guarded by ancient creatures, you need brains, courage, strength and skill to get to the end of The Cave of Promethius. It has remained hidden for thousands of years, but it is now about to get uncovered.

Five people have been sent on a mission to recapture a jewel that has been stolen and hidden in the Cave of Promethius. 

Shingo Van'Ralley, a Drow Half-Elven Conjurer, he was raised by a Drow Elf man and a Human lady, both who had evil intentions. They were killed by a paladin named Minstrola Gruhzfeh, and Shingo was raised in a special mage orphanage, where he learnt the art of conjuring and summoning.

Zhakk Findre, a Fremlin Theif, his parents were killed by the same paladin after they stole 120000 gold off an important family. Zhark grew up on the streets, pick pocketing and robbing people for money and food. 

Quintin Zarraf, a Gnomish Illusionist, was the son of two incredibly rich Gnomes. When he was very young he was enrolled in a high class School of Illusion. He is now an expert Illusionist and lives in a huge mansion, and enjoys messing with peoples minds.

Clouder McLink, a Dwarven Fighter, grew up with a fighting Dojo, where he learnt the art of sword fighing and many other fighting stratagies. At a young age he won first place in the National Shintoza Boxing Competition, and hasn't been beaten since.

Keeran Von Darkmore, a Human Paladin, is a decendant of Minstrola Gruhzfeh, and is one of the strongest paladins around. He goes where ever there is evil, or someone needs help, and is even the protecter of a small poor country.

One day, these five people got a letter, to go to a city named Penzai, which is next to the Cave of Promethius. The letter said:

__

To whom who gets this letter,

You are to go to the city of Penzai, to help with a grave situation. A band of Yuan-Ti have kidnapped Mariana Tolkan, the mayor's daughter, and have taken her hostage in the outer regions of the Cave of Promethius. You will meet up with 4 other people like yourself. You have been comanded to do this because you are the best of the best of what you do.

Yours Sincerely,

Sieclonn Fawteenighn, vice mayor of Penzai.

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**! Also, visit my site, **[The Cyclone Network!][2]****

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	2. Chapter 1

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius By Cyclone49 ****

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius _By Cyclone49_

****

Chapter 1:

Shingo, Zhakk, Quintin, Clouder and Keeran all got to Penzai sometime in the morning. As soon as they got there, an Elf came rushing up to them. 

"Hello! Are you the 5 warriors sent to recapture Mariana?" the Elf asked.

"Yes," Clouder said, "But we aren't all warriors."

"Whatever!" the Elf said, "As long as you can recapture my Daughter I don't care."

"So, you're the Mayor of this town?" asked Keeran.

"Yes. Now, it is impossible to get to the Cave of Promethius before dark, so why don't you guys have a look around." Said the Elf. The 5 "warriors"(I will refer to all of them as warriors from now on) went to different places around the town. Shingo went to a black smith and got poisonous blades put on his Quartrestaff. Zhakk hid in the shadows of dark alleyways and pick pocketed unsuspecting civilians. Clouder went to the local gym and trained until dark. Quintin "turned" into a dragon a few times, scaring people. Keeran went around looking for trouble, but he found nothing but Quintin causing trouble, and tries to stop Quintin. He had a suspicion that Zhakk might be up to something, but could never find him!

At around dusk, the 5 warriors gathered around the cave entrance, with just looked like plain rock, waiting for it to open. As soon as the sun began disappeared from the sky, an opening appeared in the rock. They all went into the cave, being very careful not to run into a Yuan-Ti or any other creature. They snuck around, Zhakk hiding in the shadows, Quintin putting an illusion around himself to make him look like rock, and Clouder, Shingo and Keeran had their weopons out, ready for any encounter with anything. Suddenly they heard a crashing sound, and Shingo and Zhakk went to investigate. As they were gone, Clouder and Keeran started talking(very quietly of course) while Quintin listened to them, now disguised as part of the wall.

"So?" Clouder asked, "What's a Yuan-Ti? I've heard of them but I'm not really sure what they are."

"Yuan-Ti a humans who's blood has turned bad. They look like a hybrid between a human and a snake. They geniuses and are pure evil." Keeran replied, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Hmmm… don't really think I want to mess with them. Hey, what do you think of that Shingo guy? I'm getting a few bad vibes off him." Said Clouder, changing the subject.

"Well," Keeran said, "Since I'm a paladin, I have the power to sense evil, and this Shingo guy definitely seems evil, but if he is, why was he summoned to go on his mission. And why is he doing it? He isn't getting paid, and he doesn't seem like the sort of person who would just help people for the sake of helping them! The only explanation I can think of is that he is looking for the Ring of Promethius!"

"The what?" Clouder asked, but before he could answer, Zhakk and Shingo came back, holding the dead body of something that looked like a human, but with skin that was very wrinkly stretched tightly to the bone. It had a head with no hair, and it had very large, evil looking eyes and sharp, snake-like teeth. It had a skinny body, and long skinny arms and it had a tiny 10 centimetre long tail stacking out from it's behind.

"What is that?" Clouder asked.

"It's a Histachii, a slave of the Yuan-Ti!" Shingo replied, "The Yuan-Ti are definitely here!"  
__

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**! Also, visit my site, **[The Cyclone Network!][2]****

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	3. Chapter 2

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius By Cyclone49 ****

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius _By Cyclone49_

****

Chapter 2:

They continued on further into the cave, with Zhakk in the lead (hidden in the shadows), with Clouder, Quintin, Shingo and Keeran behind him, spread out in a straight line so Clouder and Keeran were on either side of Quintin, and Shingo behind him (Quintin had demanded this). After a while they got to a fork.

"Which way shall we go?" Zhakk asked.

"I'm not sure," Shingo said, "I think we should split up! Me and Zhakk will go right, and Keeran, Clouder and Quintin can go left!" They did that. The tunnel Shingo and Zhakk went through was damp and smelt like something dead. After a while they came to a dead end, so they turned back and went through the tunnel the others went through! As they hurried to catch up with Clouder, Quintin and Keeran, somehing fell through the roof. It looked like a snake, but had arms, and was carrying a sword. It was a Yuan-Ti!

"Well, look what we have here," the Yuan Ti said, but I came out as "Weeeellllll….. loooooky vot vee harv eerree!"

"Oh! My! God!" Clouder stammered, "It's a…. Yuan-Ti!" Just then 2 Histachiis carrying daggers jumped down the hole in the roof as well!"

"Hissssssssss tarrr chiiiiii!" the Yuan-Ti ordered, "Geettt zem!!!" One of the Histachiis jumped towards Shingo like a Velociraptor, trying to slash him with the dagger. Shingo just decapitated it with his bladed Quartrestaff.

"SREEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the other Histachii screeched, and it lunged towards Keeran, who lunged his sword straight through its underbelly!

"Yooouuuu may harv beeeeeetan zee Hisssstarrchiiiii, vut yooooouuu von't zefeet mee!" the Yuan-Ti said, and it did a burning hands spell on Keeran.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Keeran screamed in pain, he started slashing at the Yuan-Ti, but couldn't even touch him, and then the Yuan-Ti hit Keeran right in the lower part of his belly with its sword. Then it hit Keeran with the flat part of his sword, knocking him out! As Clouder rushed to give a healing potion to Keeran, Shingo started battling it out with the Yuan-Ti. The Yuan-Ti couldn't even lay a hit on Shingo, and Shingo litarally skewered it with his Quatrestaff, leaving it to die from the poison on the blades. After Keeran was healed, they kept going through the tunnel, now even more careful than before (and Quintin was now disguising himself as a Beholder). After about15 minutes they came to a door, it was locked, but Zhakk easily picked the lock. As they walked through, they realised they were in a large cavern, and sitting in the middle, clutching what looked like a huge, double sided mace, was a huge Yuan-Ti.

"What is that?" Zhakk asked.

"That, is the Queen Yuan-Ti!" Shingo replied. 

__ ****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**! Also, visit my site, **[The Cyclone Network!][2]****

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	4. Chapter 3

****

The Three Rings of Power Part 1: The Ring of Promethius _By Cyclone49_

****

CHAPTER 3:

"Vyme glad you cudd mark eet!" the Queen said, "Now I voz vinkin ov killin' you all, vut inztead, Ive dezided to vight one ov you! I vant to fight a ztrong mage! I zenze two mages in ze room! Which iz ztronga?" Clouder, Zhakk, Keeran and Quintin all pointed to Shingo!

"Let's fight bitch!" Shingo demanded, and lunged at the Queen, Quartrestaff out in front of him!

"Zhocking Grazp!" the Yuan-Ti queen laughed, and the lightning bolts came out of her hands, electrocuting Shingo!

"Arrrrggghhhh!" He screamed in pain, but managed to do _Melv's Acid Arrows_ on the Queen! He then shoved the Quartrestaff through her underbelly! He then did _Monster Summoning I _and sent out 8 giant rats to attack her! The rats ate her arms, and then were eating through her belly, when she finally summoned the strength to do a _Magic Missile_! She hit Shingo, and then hit him with her mace with all of her might! It sent Shingo flying across the room!  
"Vireball!" She stammered, and sent a huge fireball (what else can I call it) into Shingo! He was almost dead, but managed to do a _Burning Hands _spell. As she was desparately rolling around trying to get the flames out, he jammed his Bladed Quatrestaff into the area just below her neck, and twisted the staff!

"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed! 

"BEG FOR MERCY YOU YUAN-TI SCUM!" Shingo screamed, digging the blade further into her!

"merrr… zeeee…" She stammered. Just then Shingo sent out 10 more Acid Arrows, and walked away, leaving her to die! He looked at the other party members! Quintin was laughing uncontrollingly, Zhakk looked indifferent, and Keeran and Clouder looked incredibly shocked! Mariana was tied up in the corner of the room, and Keeran untied her. As Keeran, Mariana and Clouder were walking out of the cave, Zhakk noticed something. A passageway had opened up in the cavern, Shingo, Quintin and Zhakk went into it, wondering where it would lead. Clouder and Keeran didn't even know that they were gone until they were out of the cave and in Penzai. They hurried back to the cave, but the sun was rising, and the cave closed up as soon as they got there!

"DAMN!" Clouder yelled, "For all we know, they could of found the ring of promethius already!"

"Calm down Clouder," Keeran said, "We don't even know if they are looking for the ring. For all we know they could of just fallen in a tap and got left behind."

"Um, how is that good?" Clouder asked, "That means they are actually on our side, and if they on our side, and are going to be killed, well…"

"Stop it!" Mariana interrupted, "I know another way into the cave! Unfortuantely, we will have to journey to Garufsville!"

"The Orc Sanctuary?" Keeran asked.

"Yep! Just our luck! An Orc Sanctuary!" Clouder said, very unhappy!

__ ****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to cyclone_49@yahoo.com**! Also, visit my site, **The Cyclone Network!


End file.
